


Cigarettes and Strawberries

by elijahwilde



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Bottom Dorian, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, basil wants to take it slow, henry bashing, let basil be happy, post corruption dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahwilde/pseuds/elijahwilde
Summary: “I’m sorry, was that too bold?”Basil shook his head“Not bold enough”





	Cigarettes and Strawberries

The drawing room was recognisably lavish to Basils eyes, its delicate decadence seemed subtle yet it jumped most prominently to the senses. First, one must begin with the smell of the room, the red roses sat in decorative vases on top of the mantle piece and on top of the piano, and the smell mixed in with the smell of earl grey tea infused with the strong scent of tobacco made the occupant of the room feel at ease, and perhaps even a touch romantic. Secondly, the sounds of the room where delicate, Basil felt himself in tune to the humming of London and the sound of Dorians house staff quietly chattering in other rooms. The sense of touch likewise must also come into play here, as the drawing room was filled with velvets and silks, and Basil found himself running his fingers across the furniture and let the softness of the room overwhelm him. The tastes too, where correspondingly lavish, rich chocolates and fresh strawberries where served almost hourly by Dorians staff, and the constant flow of pink champagne made his stomach warm and his eyes almost as glazed as the red glace cherries kept in golden bowls across the room. But it was the sight of the room, the beautiful colours and the delicate aesthetics which excited Basil the most. Everything was subtly extravagant, so daintily excessive Basil wondered if this was a home where juxtapositions and opposites merely co-existed harmoniously. He glanced at Dorian and realised the room reflected its owner. His darling Dorian was indeed a perfect blend of the delicate and the extravagant. His lips where the colour of the red roses surrounding him from where he was biting them in excitement, and his clothes where delicate shades of pale pink and gold, his long hair tied back elegantly. Ivory and roseleaves indeed Harry, Basil thought bitterly, glancing at Dorian. His expression softened however, when Dorian laughed loudly, stirring him from his daydream

“-And then Basil, Lady Chatterley mentioned how off centre and crass our dear Harry can be, I think she meant for me to agree with her but just as I was about to respond Harry made the most hilarious expression behind her back which almost caused me to spill my drink, I was laughing so hard. She looked appalled when she caught him” Dorian chuckled, a childish grin playing on his lips.

“These parties seem frightfully uninteresting and unimportant Dorian, why you attend the company of Lady Chatterley and even our dear friend Harry seems absolutely baffling to me” Basil stated, and glanced at the time on the clock. The time read ten minutes past nine o’clock, and he realised he had been sat here drinking and talking with Dorian for almost three hours now. He did have plans to leave eventually, however Dorian Gray captivated him so much he felt it physically impossible to excuse himself to leave.

Dorian laughed again and filled up his champagne glass, he took a sip and sat next to Basil

“Basil you have no idea if they are important or interesting since you never attend any kparty you are invited to”

“I used to Dorian, believe me I used to. They talk of nothing, the only man who has real sense within that circle is Harry, and even his sense can sometimes be nonsensical”

Dorian frowned, and Basil saw a glimmer of interest flicker in his eyes

“Lady Violet isn’t uninteresting. She asks often about you Basil” He specified, sipping his drink once more

“Oh please, I met her once at my exhibition and she was most vapid. Pretty, yes. But I think she’s more interested in you, Dorian”

Dorians expression changed from interest to exasperation

“No wonder you’re not married. Harry said it’s because your standards are immeasurably high”

Dorian taunted, a smile flickering elegantly on his lips. Basil glanced at him. He wanted to stand up and tell him Dorian set the standard, he could not find anybody else, man or woman who could entrance him the way Dorian has. And he has tried. He sought out rent boys since he met Dorian, had slept with numerous gentleman in the hope of filling a void that Dorian had created. He realised when he was only fifteen that he had no interest in women, and much preferred kissing boys during his time in Oxford. The idea of marrying and investing romantic attention into a woman seemed to frustrate him greatly.

“Nothing wrong with having standards Dorian, that’s something Harry should know by now” Basil said, and sipped his drink, finishing it off.

Basil noted Dorians expression changing from exasperation to curious and perhaps even mischievous. Dorian relaxed onto the divan, and stared into Basils eyes. Basil felt his heart beat increase.

“Then what are your standards Basil? If not a lady of good education, rich family and beauty such as Lady Violet?” Dorian inquired.

“Oh, they must be entrancing Dorian. Either their mind or their face must be something I can paint” Basil stated, light a cigarette with both hands.

“Ah, so a muse then? Harry was right. You are shallow” Dorian chuckled

“I’m an artist Dorian, it’s what we are to the core” Basil took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled

Dorians eyes lit up and relaxed more into the divan, Basil noticed a playing smile etched onto those angelic features

“Am I your muse then?” Dorian said in a playful tone, his eyes meeting Basils

A beautiful nuisance is what you are, Basil thought, and took another drag. He had to be careful about his response, but it seemed as if Dorian was flirting with him. His beautiful face was grinning at him playfully and his eyes where wide. He did not want to appear too forward with him, if he made any sort of flirtatious or bold move that wasn’t reciprocated he’d be finished and would have to resort to going back into hiding.  He bit the end of his cigarette and chewed on it between his front teeth.

“Dorian, you are a muse for all” Basil stated with a smile, deciding this was the best statement he could’ve said. Dorian frowned.

“But am I _your_ muse Basil?”

“Yes” Basil replied automatically.

Dorian smiled boyishly.

“I like that” He murmured.

Basil smiled and put his cigarette out into the ash tray. The atmosphere had changed suddenly from a light, joking manner to a more serious, sober tone. Basil shifted.

“You do?” Basil said and he cleared his throat.

Dorian changed his position so his body was facing Basils’, he stared into Basils’ brown eyes and edged closer to him, the same boyish smile etched on his lips.

“I do. I like it a lot”

The days before the portrait was painted Basil knew for a fact he would never hear such vanity from Dorians lips. The boy was much too modest to ever consider himself a muse.

“Harrys poisoned you” Basil stated

Dorian laughed, it was a melodic tune which made Basils’ heart flutter.

“No, Basil. I just simply know my worth now. And I like being your muse. I like the way you look at me as if I’m the night sky”

Dorian was closer now, and Basil stared into his eyes.

“I think sunrise is more appropriate Dorian”

Basil felt a hand rest on top of his thigh and he swallowed

“Please?” Dorian asked, his voice had lowered to a soft tone and he bit his pink lips whilst he gazed into Basils eyes.

Basil raised a hand to Dorians cheek and cupped it, his skin was soft. Dorian leaned in first, and closed the distance between them, his lips pressing onto Basils softly. Basils eyes closed in bliss, he heart rate increasing as Dorians grip on his thigh tightened as the kiss became more passionate. Basil moved his hand from Dorians cheek to wrapping his arm around Dorians neck, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Dorians lips tasted of smoke and strawberries.  It was bliss, the kind of epicurean pleasure Harry so often talked about. He felt as if Dorian was kissing his shame away, his muse and the man whom he had lusted for so long was finally with him, embracing him as if he loved him. They pulled away to catch breath, and Dorian smiled.

“I’m sorry, was that too bold?”

Basil shook his head

“Not bold enough” He stated

Basil noted the hint of pink tinging Dorians cheeks, the blush was so beautiful it moved Basil to lean in and kiss Dorian once more.

This time Dorian seemed more forceful, he moaned and entwined his fingers into Basils dark curls. The moan was angelic, and it caused Basil to leave Dorians lips to his jawline, he pulled down Dorians collar, his fingers pulling at Dorians cravat. He untied it, and unbuttoned Dorians collar so it hung effortlessly off Dorians shoulder blades. Basil smiled as Dorian moaned at Basils lips peppering kisses down his neck and his collarbones. Basil wanted to worship him, his skin was soft on Basils lips, exactly how he had imagined Dorian to be. He had the skin of a God.

“So beautiful, my darling Dorian” Basil murmured between kisses

Dorian moaned once more, his cheeks flushed. He shifted so he was laying onto the divan and he pulled Basil down with him, keenly removing Basils tailcoat as he did so. Basil pressed down on top of him, and he felt a heat arise between his legs. Dorian shifted his hips so they were aligned with Basils and he pressed up, erect with need. The pressure and pleasure made them both gasp. The kisses where furious at this point, both men slaves to each other. Basil noticed Dorian was coming undone with every hip movement and he unbuttoned Dorians trousers, and his own. They hastily removed them between kisses and threw them onto the floor. Basil placed his hand between Dorians legs and felt his heat, Dorian panted again.

“Basil..please”

“What do you want Dorian?” Basil asked softly, pressing harder in between Dorians legs,

“I want you to have me” Dorian murmured, gazing into Basils eyes

The words caused Basil to curse under his breath, he had dreamed of this moment since he met him. He had dreamed of Dorian underneath him, his cheeks flushed, his legs spread and moaning his named loudly. But his fantasy was not in Dorians drawing room with them both being wine drunk, consumed by just lust.

Basil pressed a kiss onto Dorians lips tentatively

“Please Basil” Dorian stated, his lips parted and full

“Not like this” Basil told him, looking at him deeply

Dorians perfect face turned from lust to confusion in a manner of seconds

“But I... I was under the impression...”

“I want you Dorian, I do. But your beauty and who you are to me hinders me from taking you right here. You deserve more than this” Basil said, his hands now caressing Dorians face

Dorian nodded, and Basil smiled at him

“If you still want me after tonight, I’ll make love to you”

Dorian nodded and kissed Basil briefly. He spread his legs out underneath him and pressed his hips up against Basils once more, eliciting a low moan from Basils lips.

“What will you do to me Basil?” Dorian asked in a low voice

Dorian wrapped his legs around Basils waist and pulled him in closer, grinding himself in-between Basils legs.

Basil leant down and kissed Dorians necked again and then hovered, so his lips where grazing his ear

“I will worship every single inch of that beautiful form of yours Dorian. I’ll take all of you in my mouth and make you moan and beg for me”

Dorian moaned loudly at this and shifted his hips up, Basil grinded his own desire downwards, the pressure making him curse once more.

They came together within a matter of minutes. Dorian sighing angelically, Basil groaning. The candles around them flickered as they came as one, the heavy scent of roses was overpowering and the connection between them was sealed. Basil had never felt so connected to another human being within that moment, it was passionate and everything he had hoped for. He looked down at Dorian, his hair was tousled and his eyes was glazy. He kissed Basil delicately and he smiled afterwards.

“Thank you” He breathed

Basil could feel Dorians heart beat from beneath him, it mimicked his own and they lay together content for a few moments. It wasn’t until the grandfather clock chimed that Basil stirred.

“It is quite late my darling Dorian” Basil stated softly, shifting his position and lighting a cigarette.

Dorian shifted so he sat lazily across the sofa

“You can stay if you wish” He said, and wrapped his arms around Basils neck and kissed his cheek

Basil nodded, and kissed Dorian gently on the lips.

It had just dawned on Basil that his wildest dreams had just became reality.


End file.
